The Awakening
by Indigo3
Summary: Princess Indigo* is safely on the other side of the Gap. But similar to her mother, Queen Arianna, part of her memory was not completely restored and she has half a life time unknown to her! MoonChaser, SunChaser's son, lost his horn, just like his father
1. -A Troubled Mind-

** Atalanta walked slowly to the WishingPool. Was Indigo* and MoonChaser safe? Yes, she thought, they had to be. Otherwise things wouldn't be so peaceful for the while.   
Atalanta was Celestial unicorn. One of the most imortant, too. She was the DreamSpeaker, she could talk to people through dreams and visions. She could even walk the path from the moon, down to the human world below Balinor! But, she could only do so through their dreams. Everyone looked to Atalanta for courage, hope, and faith. Atalanta also belonged to the Indigo Band, along with MoonChaser, Indigo*'s bond.   
Quietly, Atalanta nestled down in the wither tall grass. She gentle dipped her horn into the WishingPool and said, "I wish to see Indigo* and MoonChaser." The water swirled and then became a whirl pool, finally, it quietly stopped, and in the water became a picture of a beautiful stallion, a mixture of gray and purple.   
Could this be the MoonChaser!? It must be, she said to herself, the passage must of chage his coloring to a more compatible one. She felt a little calmer, until she saw a perfectly round scar on his forehead! HIS HORN!!! This couldn't be happening. Not only did the MoonChaser lose his beautiful coat, he lost horn like his father! Who had it? Was it broken like his father's had been?   
Quietly she asked him through a vision, "MoonChaser? Can you hear me? It's Atalanta, the DreamSpeaker. Is Indigo* alright?"   
MoonChaser slowly lifted his head, then allowed it to drop.   
A tear ran down Atalanta's cheek. How can this be? NOT only has he lost his horn and coat, but he has lost his power of speach, he couldn't even hear or speak to her!   
After the vision had dissapeared, she fearfully she tapped the water again. "I wish to see the MoonChaser's horn."   
The water swirled, then came to a stop. A picture of a short, brown haired, young lady apreed holding a a beautiful silk cloth.   
This, this, child has the MoonChaser's horn! Atalanta was about to colaspe in tears. When suddenly the wishing pool turned black, then all the water became a cylicone! Clouds formed above the wishing pool, lightening came from within them! The sound like a hundred wolves pierced the air, a shrill of a unicorn was heard! Then, out of the cylicone came a hideous eye! It was blood red and hardly any pupil!!! Cold, dark red viens, from what looked like no sleep or worse, shot through the eye!   
It was the Shifter's eye! Could it be? If this was the Shifter's eye, then, was Shifter alive?   
A monsterous cry screamed through the air, "INDIGO........INDIGO...........INDIGO!!!!"   
NO, thought Atalanta as the vision dissapeared!!! This can't be, only her, Atalanta, the DreamSpeaker, could summon the wishing pool! Was this evil creature the Shifter? Was it even more powerful than they all thought, that it'd be able to tap into the wishing pool? What was even worse was the Shifter's eye was looking for Indigo* and the MoonChaser!   
She struck the water of the wishing pool, her voice fearful of what might come next, yet, like a bell. "I, Atalanta, the DreamSpeaker, wish to see Princess Indigo*"   
Slowly the water tossed in little ripples. It was like nothing had just happened! Then, gentlely, a vision of a young and beautiful girl, with indigo hair, swirled into view. She lay in bed in a deep sleep, not even Atalanta herself could send the girl a vision.   
The girl, who WAS Indigo*, seemed alright, then, she turned, and along her back was a deep gash! It wasn't long, but it was deep. Atalanta stood up and struck the picture with her foreleg, horiffied!   
It was happening all over again! She thought. Then, Numinor, The Golden One, Atalanta's mate, walked over to her, "You're sweating! What's the matter?"   
"I was at the WishingPool..." she said, her voice still like bells, "and I saw the MoonChaser and Princess Indigo*. Then, I saw the great eye of Shifter! I didn't even call on the WishingPool. Do you think......"she hesitated, "the Shifter's alive, and he's even more powerful than we thought, and he can control the WishingPool?"   
"No," he answered in a calm and soothing voice, "It was probably a vision, that the Pool is warning you."   
"Numinor, "she said, in a calm, yet fearful, yet.., worried voice! "I think the past is happening over again. The princess only has half her memory, which isn't as bad as her mother had, the MoonChaser has lost his horn, yet it's still in perfect condition, the scepter is lost and the evil creature, Shifter maybe," a shiver ran down her back, "is looking for it, since once he has it, the scepter has the power of calling upon the gem!"   
Numinor looked worried, more than Atalanta expected. HE than started for home. As the leader of the Celestial Unicorns, he must be worried, Atalanta thought.   
They both walked together, silently, across the path to Numinor's lair. Atalanta stopped and looked at all the Celestial Unicorns laying down to sleep. It was a beautiful sight, with the sunsetting, casting an immortal glow over the unicorns. She sighed contently, but will this last?   


..........................."Peace, hope, and faith be with you princess and unicorn".............................

**


	2. -A Troubled Past-

Indigo* slowly rose from the pillow, her back was so sore! What had happened? Oh, yes. That THING, Shifter maybe, had attacked the castle AGAIN! She had a... A UNICORN! Where was he! She had to have her unicorn!   
  
She sat up, in the corner of the room was a chair, but empty, on the other side there was another empty chair and a dresser? Where was she?   
  
Suddenly she heard a delightful scream. She turned towards the doorway. There, stood a young girl, maybe younger than Indigo* herself. She had dropped her laundry. B   
She had chesnut brown hair with matching eyes. Her eyes, yes, her eyes were so kind and soft! She knew who it was! It was her maid from the Castle of Balinor!   
  
"Excise me..." Indigo* called to the maid, "Where am I? Are we still in Balinor?"   
  
"No, Princess." Said the maid, Lumay, as she entered the room. She took a seat one the bed, "Princess," she said in a whispered tone, "weare on the other side of the Gap, you must keep your identiy secret."   
  
"Oh...Yes! I remember now. I had to cross the Gap like my mother, to get to safety, but there was a battle in the cavern of the Gap and Chaser....." whispered Indigo* with delight as she slowly fell back to sleep once more.   
  
  
  
She woke up walk in a dark forest, bats (no demons) flew over head! A shiver ran down her back. Suddenly she saw a bright red light!!! HOME, she thought. She ran, almost sliping, when she almost ran into the largest most hideous eye! It had hardly ANY pupil and was blood red! Viens went through it like no sleep or worse! It screamed, "INDIGO....IINDIGO......INDIGO....IND" It sounded like a demon wolf piercing the air! She heard saddeing, and helpess screams of a unicorn!   
  
She slowly swallowed hard.....fighting her fears were hard, but usually you couldn't tell on the outside.   
  
"I'm hear!" She yelled calmly so it would hear, but it didn't! It just vanished! No smoke or anything!!! Suddenly,from what it looked like, 2 packs of wolves jumped out and attacked , then everything went black!   
  
Suddenly she shot up, where was she? Was she dead? She looked around, she was still in the hospital and there were no signs of her being dead. She felt along her spine for some wound. As soon as she felt a rough gash, a throbbing pain struck up her back and through all her bones. She felt her forehead for an unknown pain, but NOTHING! She touched it, and heard a familiar voice in her mind grown.   
  
_MoonChaser? __Yes? Are you alright!?_ he said alert yet he still groaned. _Yes. I'm fine. BUT are you OK!?_ she weakly whispered, she could feel a nightmare of sleep again. _Please, go to sleep milady. I'm fine._ He said slightly groaning so not to bother or worry her.   
  
Slowly they both fell into a deep slumber.   
  
  
  
_

.............I love you...................

_


End file.
